Fashionable Love
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: After destroying half the store by accident, Crystal is forced to work there till she can pay back for all the stuff she destroyed. But things start getting weird when she feels like one of the mannequins is stalking her. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own anything but the story and my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

A/N: So yeah, if any of you wish to know this story use to be the Trenderman X Tomboy!Reader story and I really felt bad for deleting that one because some of you guys liked it so I'm going to make a little deal here. If you want to read the reader insert version then go to my profile and click the link to my Wattpad page and read the story on there. On here it'll be just a regular old story. I will also bring back the 'My Mate' story and the same deal goes with that one, want to read the reader insert then please go over to Wattpad but on here, it'll be a regular old story. But I still hope all of you can still enjoy it just the same.

* * *

-Chapter One-

"Come on, Crystal. You're so slow" Kelly whined, stomping back towards me as she wrapped her hands around my wrist and started to forcibly drag me forward. I dug the heels of my shoes into the ground, groaning as they slid roughly across the concrete. It always amused me how one minute Kelly was too lazy to throw a dodge ball and the next she could drag another human being across the sidewalk with little trouble. "I really want to check out that new place that just recently opened up a few weeks ago" she said, continued to drag me behind her.

"But I don't want to" I whined as I leaned my head backwards so that I was looking up towards the sky. I hated going shopping, I hated it even more when it involved dresses and jewelry. I released another loud groan as my friend pushed open one of the glass doors that consisted of the entrance, the smell of perfume immediately assaulting my senses. I let my head roll to the side and ended up making eye contact with the young woman behind the front counter. One of her eyebrows were raised as she looked at Kelly and I in slight amusement before looking back down at a magazine she had out on the counter.

"Oh, those look nice" Kelly suddenly said, picking up speed now that my feet slid more easily across the waxed floors of the store. The minute she came to a sudden halt, my body lunged forward and caused me to throw my arms out to save myself from face planting the ground. Kelly didn't seem to take notice or didn't care enough to say anything as she started to shuffle through the rack of dresses. The word 'sale' plastered at the top of the rack, causing me to raise an eyebrow. I moved around, barely looking at anything as I let my eyes just scan the interior of the building.

It used to be an old warehouse and very spacious, now it was filled to the brim with women's clothing, makeup, jewelry, and many other items. "Crystal" I blinked my eyes and looked towards my friend who was now holding up two dresses. To me it looked as if she was holding them up in front of herself and silently asking for my opinion on which looked better on her.

"What?" I asked, deciding to play dumb in hopes she would get the hint and decide herself. I didn't want to be here in the first place and I certainly wasn't going to help her on this small shopping spree of hers.

"Aw, come on. Just tell me which one you think is the best, pink or blue?" she asked, her lower lip jutting out as she pouted. She continued to hold the two dresses up, moving them back and forth while closing one eye in thought. For a minute, it looked as if she was trying to imagine what I would…look like…in one…of…them.

"No" I suddenly said, my eyebrows furrowing as I shook my head. Letting strands of my hair fly around. She didn't respond as she lowered the dresses and moved to drape them over the same arm. Neither of us blinked as we stared down one another, getting a few curious looks from strangers that were walking by. The minute she lunged forward I took a step back, only to end up tripping over my own two feet which caused me to lose balance.

My heart skipped a beat as I quickly tried to grab hold of one of the racks closest to me, instead my back made rough contact with the one behind me. Pain shot through me while the rack itself tipped over and knocked into another rack. Kelly watched on in horror as a domino effect took place as the racks that were placed behind me were knocked into one another. All the dresses on them ripping at the sudden force that tugged on their fabric before the final rack was struck and tipped over onto a glass table that held expensive jewelry inside. I flinched as I heard glass shattering, shakily I looked behind me and paled at the mess that had been created.

"Fuck" I breathed out as I scrambled to stand and face my mess. I looked around at the nearby customers that stood there gawking at the damage. As if they couldn't believe the mess that had been created themselves. Taking a hesitant step back, I continued to slowly back away from the mess before my back had contacted something that stopped me in my tracks. "Kelly?" I lowly whimpered in hopes that it was indeed just my friend standing there in a horror-stricken daze and not any sign of authority.

As I turned my head back to look, my face had paled even more as I quickly spun around to face the blonde-haired woman behind me. She was dressed in a professional outfit, her perfectly manicured hands resting on her hips as her lips were drawn back into a tight line. She looked to be in her late twenties, young for someone like her to be the owner of this store. At least that's what I was guessing at. "Tell me young ma'am, exactly what is your name?" she asked, grinding her teeth.

Her perfectly painted lips now drawing back into a sneer showing a row of pearly whites. I shrunk back from her aggressive aura. Giving a nervous chuckle, I wondered how she could have guessed that I had made the mess. "Um, Crystal Rivers" I mumbled, wishing to curl up into a ball and just die as her glare harden.

"Well, Ms. Rivers, I'll cut you a deal" the woman suddenly said, her attitude changing as she straightened her posture and crossed her arms. I blinked my eyes, confused at this sudden change before swallowing thickly.

"W-what kind of deal?"

"I assume that you don't have the money to pay me in full for the damage that you had caused to my store" she said, as if stating a fact that I knew was true. Nodding my head, I looked back at the mess one last time before facing the woman once again. "As I suspected, well seeing how we're quite low on staff members, my offer to you is that you work here to help pay off the mess" the blonde said, giving a strain smile as she waited for me to respond. I stayed quiet, my eyes searching around the area as I desperately looked for my friend before concluding that she had already taken her leave. If it wasn't for the woman that was staring me down, I probably would have shouted as many colorful words as I could in hopes of Kelly hearing me. Wherever she might be.

"Or do I have to get security involved" the minute I heard her say that, I snapped my attention towards her and shook my head.

"N-no ma'am! That's quite alright, I don't mind taking the job!" I quickly exclaimed, watching how the blonde smiled at my reaction. As if she enjoyed watching me suffer.

"Great, now come along, we have lots of paper work to fill out. I don't suppose you'd want your parents finding out about this incident either, am I correct?" she asked, causing me to shiver at the tone of her voice as if she knew just the right things to say to make me wrap myself around her finger. Swallowing thickly, I shook my head, growing more and more nervous by the second as she nodded her head and motioned for me to follow after her. By this time the other customers had long since gone back to what they were originally doing before being side tracked. With quick steps, I followed behind the woman as she walked further towards the back of the store.

-Later-

"There you go, you officially start tomorrow after school and on weekends you start work at around ten in the morning" the woman said, straightening out the papers on her desk while handing me a bag with my uniform inside. "You may go now" she said, waving her hand in a motion that told me to leave.

"Um, can I at least know the name of my new boss?" I asked, wondering why she hadn't told me yet. I watched as she stopped all movements and her face became flushed with embarrassment at having forgot.

"It's Elizabeth Taylor, now go on, shoo!" she snapped, I jumped not needing to be told twice as I turned around and left the office.

-Later-

I gave a quick hello to my mother as I entered my house. Giving a small update that I had gotten a job, not going into too much detail as to why before heading upstairs. My eyes were focused on my phone as I entered my room and plopped down on my bed. I went to my contacts and called Kelly, listening to the phone ring before narrowing my eyes as she picked up. "Hello" she said, her words muffled as if she had something in her mouth.

"Hey" I grinded out. I could audibly hear her swallow as soon as she heard my voice.

"Oh, hey, Crystal. How are you?" she asked, her voice raising a bit in pitch near the end.

"Oh you know, just great. Especially after being left all alone to handle a mess all by myself!" I snapped, already imagining Kelly moving the phone away from her ear. "Now I have a job at that stupid place thanks to you" I huffed out as I glared up at my ceiling.

"Well I mean you always said you wanted a job, so that's a plus. Anyways I must go, see you tomorrow, bye" Kelly said.

"Wait don't…hang up…" I trailed off as I heard the dial tone respond back to me. Groaning in frustration I threw my phone somewhere in my room, as I turned onto my side and curled up. Ready for sleep to take over and help me forget about today.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

I tiredly blinked my eyes opened as I listened to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. Sluggishly sitting up, I stretched my arms up and outwards while a loud yawned slipped past my lips. With little effort, I stood up and started to move about my room, making sure to turn off the alarm clock first before continuing to prepare for the day. It didn't take me long to make myself look presentable and gather up what I needed before heading down the stairs.

"Good morning, darling" mom chirped as she looked back at me from her spot at the stove. I only grunted in response as I plopped down on one of the stools positioned close to the kitchen counter. Crossing my arms and resting my head down on them, my eyes fluttered shut as I prepared myself to fall back asleep. "Wake up and eat" I heard mom say as she set a plate of food in front of me and lightly smack the back of my head. I looked up, squinting my eyes before pulling the plate closer to me and began to eat.

Once my stomach was filled and I was semi awake, I stood and gave a quick goodbye to my mother. Making sure to give her a peck on the cheek as to not have her complain about it once I got back home. With one final wave, I headed out the door and towards the bus stop.

-Later-

"So, second period today was just chalk filled with all the gossip on the latest drama that's been going on this week" Kelly said as she walked beside me. The both of us making our way towards the clothing store I had accidentally destroyed yesterday. I only hummed in response as I tuned her out, not interested in the petty arguments that fluttered around the school. My eyes had wandered downwards to look at my uniform, a simple white long sleeved shirt with the stores logo on the right breast and tights with a black skirt as well. It was nice and comfortable, yet it wasn't exactly my style.

When the both of us came to a stop in front of the store entrances, Kelly turned to me with a sympathetic look. "Well good luck, I've got to be heading on home" she said, giving a cheeky smile the minute she saw my gaze harden before I sighed.

"Yeah, talk to you later tonight or something" I mumbled, as we both quickly hugged one another before Kelly quickly crossed the street to the other side and continued walking further down the sidewalk. Once she had disappeared around a corner I looked back towards the entrance of the store, peering through the glass at all the people bustling about inside. With small words of encouragement, I entered the store.

"There you are, I was afraid you would bail on me" I heard Mrs. Taylor say, causing me to look to the side at the blonde who was making her way towards me. Her green eyes lighting up as she scanned my body and nodded her head in agreement to how the uniform looked on me.

"Well you know, if it wasn't for this crippling debt you put me in I probably would have" I said, giving a nervous laugh as the woman in front of me laughed joyfully at my "joke".

"Yes, well now that you're here I guess it's time to put you to some good use. Go help Jacob with changing the mannequins' outfits, we need them to model off the newest shipment of clothing we've recently received" she explained, I only nodded my head. No interest in what she was talking about. "If the two of you get finished early, you are to report back to me for another task" she continued, smiling as I nodded my head once again. "Great, now move along. I have some business I must attend to" she said, motioning me away before turning around and started to leave.

I stood there for a minute staring after her disappearing figure before snapping out of my thoughts. "W-wait! Where's this Jacob...guy...? And she's gone" I said, my shoulders slumping as I sighed. '_He's shouldn't be that hard to find...right?_' I thought, furrowing my brows as I turned around and got ready to go exploring before I ran into something hard. I stumbled backwards and looked at the object I had bumped into only to find that it was a mannequin. I blinked my eyes, owlishly looking at the humanoid object that stood in the middle of the store.

Confusion swept over me as I quickly looked around, as if the culprit that had moved the mannequin would be out in plain sight. When I saw nothing strange or unusual I turned my attention back to the mannequin at hand, it was dressed in a simple yet fashionable outfit. One hand was placed on its hip while the other was stretched outwards and pointing in a random direction. Looking in the direction it was pointing in, I could see through the rack of clothing a young man digging through some boxes that had clothes spilling out of them. Mannequins' surrounded him, some stripped of their clothing and others stood dressed in summer clothing.

Which isn't exactly what one would wear around this time of year. "Uh...thanks?" I questioned not knowing if the person that had placed the mannequin there was still hanging around or if it that was even Jacob who it was pointing at. '_I guess I should bring this along with me back over there, it shouldn't be that heavy_' I thought moving to wrap my arms around the mannequin's waist and lift it up. I grunted as the thing barely moved an inch off the ground, surprising me at how heavy it felt, stepping back I just stared at it with knitted eyebrows. "What are you made of? Cement?" I asked the thing, as if it could understand me.

"So that's where you went!" I heard a deep and soothing voice exclaim. Turning my head quickly to face the direction the man was in, I saw that he was now walking towards me. His blue eyes focused on the mannequin before coming to a stop to glare at it.

"Um" I piped up, watching as the man now turned his attention to me. His eyes now lighting up in interest the minute he catches sight of my uniform. "Are you perhaps, Jacob?"

"Why yes I am and let me guess, you're the newbie that had destroyed a large portion of items in the store yesterday" he said, his lips twitching upwards into a wide smile as I blushed in embarrassment.

"I-It was an accident!"

"Sure kid, anyways what do you need?" Jacob asked as he picked up the mannequin that he had been facing a minute ago. I felt slight envy towards the man at how easily he had picked up the thing while I could barely even lift it up off the ground.

"I was told I was supposed to help you today" I said, following him when he started making his way back towards the other mannequins. He nodded his head, coming to a stop and sitting the one in his arms down before moving over to the box of clothes and picking it up.

"Is that so?" he questioned, walking over to me and dropping the box of clothing on the floor. "Dig through there and find some clothing that work together then change one of the mannequins" he explained. "Better yet change this one, it's been in that same outfit for as long as I've been working here" he pointed towards the mannequin that had ended up behind me.

"Okay" I said, nodding my head before bending down and digging through the articles of clothing. I peeked up for a minute, watching as the raven-haired man went back to work on one of the other mannequins. Straightening out its clothing and making sure it looked presentable. Gathering what I needed, I draped the piece of clothing over my arm and walked up to the mannequin, getting straight to work. I wasn't even half way through when I started feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Not just because of the cold, smooth texture of the mannequin's 'skin'. But also because of the amount of detail that had went into its body, from the slim structure to the unnecessary bulge beneath the underwear. Jacob seemed to perk up when he heard my disgruntled noise as I just stared at the mannequin. Another problem was how tall it was, it took me a great amount of effort to remove its sweater and same can be said for when I needed to put the new one on it. The dress shirt that was underneath the sweater, shoes, and pants were thankfully very easy to remove.

"What?" Jacob asked, tilting his head and furrowing his brows in confusion as he watched me carefully. "Something a matter? Why aren't you dressing it?" he questioned, his eyes lighting up for a minute as a sly smile seemed to cross his lips. "Like what you see?"

"No!" I snapped, the blush on my face darkening as I huffed and quickly started to dress the mannequin. Having to push up onto my tippy toes to even get its head through the sweater's head hole. Mumbling to myself how this was going to be a long day.

-Later-

As I was leaving the store for the day, I perked up and was broken away from my thoughts when I heard quick footsteps rushing towards me. "Hey, newbie. Wait up!" Jacob called out as he slowed down his pace and started walking beside me as we both exited the store.

"I have a name you know" I said, watching as he nodded his head.

"Yes, but you never told me this name of yours" he countered, smiling as my cheeks were dusted pink from the embarrassment of forgetting to introduce myself.

"Crystal" I mumbled.

"Well Crystal, you may already know it, but my name is Jacob. It's a pleasure to be working with you" Jacob said as he held out his hand. I nodded my head and grabbed his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Same" I said, digging my hands into my coat pockets, having changed back into my normal clothing the minute work had ended.

"So, how did you enjoy your first day working here?" the male beside me asked, staring ahead as we both walked further down the sidewalk and away from the store.

"Uh, it's was...fine?" I wasn't too sure about my answer, thinking back on the strange feeling of eyes boring into my back all day after Jacob and I had finished changing and dressing the mannequins. Jacob looked to me with a raised eyebrow but decided not to question it any further as he came to a stop.

"Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow then" he said, giving a short wave before making his way across the street and towards the apartment complex. I only waved back as I watched him disappear through the entrance of the apartment building, once he was out of sight I continued on my way home. The silence around me was calming, but it didn't seem to last for too long as another sound reached my ear. The sound of a light set of footsteps falling close behind. My shoulders tensed, every horror movie ever rushed through my head. Picking up speed I fast walked,my ears picking up the sound of the footsteps behind me picking up speed as well.

With a mixture of fear and paranoia I started to run, not caring if I looked silly for getting scared over what could have been a late-night jogger. It didn't take long for me to get home and burst through my front door, instead of my parents already asleep I found mom still up. Sitting in the living room and watching some random show, she looked up from whatever she was reading and stared at me with a concerned look. "Is everything alright?" she questioned. I swallowed thickly and closed the front door, making sure to lock it tightly as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Uh, what are you still doing up? You and dad are usually in bed by this time" I said, giving a nervous smile as she nodded her head.

"Well I at least wanted to make sure you got home alright since this was your first day working, how did it go?" mom asked, giving a gentle smile.

"Everything was great, look I'm really tired and going to head onto bed, night" I said, rushing on up the stairs as I barely caught her saying 'good night'. Once I was in the safety of my room, I flopped down onto my bed and gave a sigh of relief. Slightly embarrassed by my actions, I brushed the thought aside and let my eyes flutter shut. Deciding to take a shower and call Kelly tomorrow before I headed off to work. Now, I was just ready for sleep to overtake me.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review,Favorite, and Follow


	3. Chapter 3

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Three-

I felt my body flinch at the gentle touch of someone resting their hand on my shoulder. With quick reflexes, I found myself sitting up straight and looking around my room. The morning light was already starting to seep into the room from my window and revealed that nothing was out of the ordinary. "Is anyone there?" I couldn't help but quietly call out, my eyes still scanning my room for any sudden movements.

"Crystal, hurry up or else you're going to be late!" I heard mom call from downstairs, her muffled voice breaking me out of my trance.

"Okay!" I called back, throwing my legs over the edge of my bed and standing. "I guess it was nothing" I mumbled lowly to myself as I gathered what I needed and made my way to the bathroom. Not before grabbing my phone to make a quick call to Kelly.

-Later-

I furrowed my brows, looking back behind me as I walked down the stairs. Something felt off, as if there were a pair of eyes watching my every move but that was absurd. Considering I was still in the safety of my own home. "I'm heading off, bye" I said, poking my head into the kitchen where my parents were. Mom hovered near the stove as she cooked breakfast while dad sat at the kitchen table, staring at the paper.

"Do you want anything to eat before you head off?" mom questioned.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes mom, I'm sure."

"You really sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Honey, she said she's not hungry. Let her go before she really does end up being late" dad said, his eyes never leaving the paper. Mom only pouted before sighing as she turned her attention back to her cooking.

"Well if you say so, have fun at work, darling" she said. I only nodded my head, saying a quick 'love you' before heading out the front door. Not wasting any time, I gently started to jog down the sidewalk and towards the clothing store, though to be honest I wasn't all that big on running. By the time the store came in sight I started to slow down, breathing a bit heavily as I raised an eyebrow at the group of employees that were standing around outside near the entrance. I walked over to Jacob and tapped his shoulder to grab his attention.

"What's going on? Why are you all standing around out here?"

"Oh, Mrs. Taylor isn't here yet and she's kind of the only person that has the keys to the store" he explained, turning his attention away from whatever it is he was looking at to look at me. He seemed a bit agitated as he shifted around, digging his hands into his pockets and looking through the glass doors. "I hate it when she does this, it's so annoying" he breathed out, causing a bit of laughter to escape past my lips. I smiled a bit, looking down at the ground as a silence settled between the two of us while we waited. I'd occasional pick up on bits and pieces from the other conversations going on around between the other employees.

It wasn't long before the sound of heels clicking against concrete interrupted any conversations going on. Everyone seemed to have grown silent as they peered behind them, moving out of the way to let the distressed and embarrassed blonde pass through. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she juggled a set of keys, her bag, and a styrofoam cup. "I deeply apologize for being late, it seems I forgot to set my alarm clock last night" she sheepishly said as she unlocked the front doors. Everyone followed her as she entered, spreading out as they headed to their sections.

"Mrs. Taylor" I said, speed walking towards her as she was making her way to her office.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, looking up at me as she came to a halt in putting her keys away.

"What exactly am I supposed to do today? Help Jacob again?" I questioned, not really understanding what my position exactly was.

"Oh..." she said, trailing off as it seems that even she didn't know what my position was going to be either. "How about this, you just help Jacob and Amy from now on. Does that sound good to you? It does, good" she said, nodding her head as I only blinked my eyes. Not being given the choice to decide how I felt about that. Before I could open my mouth to speak she was already walking off, once again leaving me behind.

"But...who's Amy? You need to tell me who these people are" I mumbled walking off in a random direction to look for Jacob. He was the only person I knew, no doubt I'll have to ask him about this 'Amy' person. When I found the raven-haired male, he was humming lowly to himself as he was hanging up some new clothes on a rack. "Hey, need any help?" I said, walking up right behind him. I giggled as I watched him jump in surprise, a small and adorable yelp leaving his lips.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" he snapped, turning around to face me. His lips drawn back into a sneer. His cheeks were flushed a bright red as he watched my body shake and quiver from having to hold back my own laughter.

"S-sorry" I stuttered out while holding back the laugh that was caught in the back of my throat, my lips drawing back into a wide smile as I 'apologized'.

"Just don't do it again" Jacob muttered as he turned his attention back to the rack in front of him. "And to answer your question, yes, you can help me. We need to put up these new clothes that just came in to replace the ones that you destroyed" he explained, smirking when I lowly grumbled.

"It was an accident" I mumbled as I got started in helping him. "Hey Jacob" I said, breaking the silence that had settled between the two of us. I waited for a few minutes, before finally receiving a hum that told me that I had all his attention. "Do you perhaps know an employee named Amy and if so do you know where I could find her?"

"Amy? Yeah I know her, she works the cash register, why do you ask?" Jacob questioned, tilting his head as he turned his attention towards me.

"She's the other person I'm supposed to be helping during my time here" I responded, watching as he nodded his head.

"Well if you're worried that she'll make you work hard, don't. Amy likes to work alone; you'll more than likely just be standing around when you're with her" he explained.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, I remembered when she first join she was like a lost puppy. Following people around and always asking for help, she really was the type of person that depended on others" Jacob said, his eyes glazing over as if he was lost in a memory. "Then one day, when she had to work overtime, she just suddenly changed. She became a bit hateful as well as more independent, refusing help even when she needed it. I asked her about it one day and all she said was that she couldn't rely on other people for the rest of her life, she'd get kill if she did."

"Huh? Strange" I said, furrowing my brows as I watched him shake his head and nod in agreement.

"Kind of makes you wonder what happened that day she had to stay late, doesn't it? Too bad she refuses to tell anyone" Jacob said. "Anyways let's get back to work, I don't want to be stuck putting up clothes for the whole day."

-Later-

"Well I'm off to go see Amy, wish my luck" I said, waving bye to Jacob who only grunted in response as he went off to do his other tasks for the day. It didn't take me long to reach the front of the store and spot the raven-haired girl that leaned back in a chair, holding up a magazine as her eyes scanned the pages. Her outfit was like mine and piercings seemed to decorate her face as she had a nose ring and snake bites. I couldn't help but admit that the red polka dotted bow in her hair was quite cute as well. "Hey, are you by any chance Amy?" I asked walking up to the counter before taking a step back when she looked up with a sudden glare on her face.

As if irritated by being interrupted from what she was doing. "Yeah, what do you want?" she sneered out, already displeased with my appearance.

"I was told that you're one of the people that I'll be helping while working here" I explained, my lips twitching downwards into a frown as I narrowed my eyes. Straightening my back and puffing out my chest as if trying to be intimidating and show her I wasn't scared of her. Too bad I was just as intimidating as a stuff bear.

"Fine, just don't bother me" she said, her glare not lightening up as she turned her attention back towards the magazine in her hands. Looking around, I grabbed a nearby chair and walked around the counter. Sitting the chair next to Amy's, I plopped down and leaned back into it. Letting my body slide downwards as I stared up at the ceiling, already growing bored. It wasn't long though when I heard heels clicking against the floor as a familiar blonde came walking up to the front counter.

Mrs. Taylor stopped right in front of the two of us, her red painted lips pulled back into a wide smile as she clapped her hands together. Catching Amy's attention as she slowly closed her magazine and looked towards the woman with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, what is it ma'am?" she asked, my ears twitched at the slight waver that was heard in her voice. As if she was nervous at what the boss wanted to say.

"Well I know I normally have one of the other employees do this, but I think it would be best if the both of you take it tonight" the blonde said, setting down a set of keys on the counter before looking between the two of us. From the corner of my eye, I watched how Amy's body tensed as she stared down at the set of keys. "I'm going to need you both to stay after and count up the money that was made this week, I know it's a bit early but I need this done as quick as possible and it can't wait 'til tomorrow night" she explained, her smile never faltering. Not even when Amy's body started to shake while her face showed an expression of horror.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	4. Chapter 4

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Four-

The minute Mrs. Taylor had left, Amy jumped up and started to pace behind the counter. Grinding her teeth as she grabbed at her hair and mumbled lowly to herself, leaving me to take care of any customers that came by to pay for their items. We both ignored the customers curious and questioning expressions before eventually even they started ignoring the raving woman behind me. "Why the hell is she making me stay late?! She knows how much I detest staying late!" Amy seethed out, her breathing picked up as she continued to walk back and forth. I sighed, feeling slight sympathy for the young woman even if I didn't know why she was upset in the first place.

"Look, I may not know why such a trivial thing as this is upsetting you, but nothing's going to happen and if something does, you won't be alone. I'll be right there beside you the whole time, you won't be alone" I reasoned, grabbing her shoulders to stop her in her tracks so that her attention was only focused on me. It was silent as we both stared at one another, but I soon smiled as I watched her shoulders relax and she seemed calmer. Amy returned the smile as she nodded her head, before sighing as she flopped back into her chair, leaning back and gave another sigh. "Now that you're much calmer than you were before, I need to go make a call."

"Wait" Amy said before I was fully out of ear shot. I hummed and looked back towards her with a questioning gaze. "I know this is embarrassing and all, but I don't think I ever got your name" she said, huffing as she crossed her arms while a light pink dusted over her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah you're right. It's Crystal" I said, watching as she nodded her head and waved me off as if saying that I could continue on my way.

-Later-

"Yeah mom, I know, love you too" I said, nodding my head as I ended the call. Blushing in slight embarrassment at the giggles that came from the young girls that were huddle up near the bathroom mirror, fixing their make-up. With a slight glare, I put away my phone and made my way back out of the girl's bathroom, making my way back towards the front of the store. I slowed down before coming to a full stop as I watched in amusement at the scene in front of me. Jacob was leaned up against the counter, smiling widely as he talked to a heavily blushing Amy who only nodded her head to show that she was paying attention.

Quietly I sneaked a bit closer towards the two, wanting to know what they were talking about. "Yeah, oh, so I was wondering if you would possibly want to go out sometime this week? Like on a date or something along those lines" Jacob said, as he scratched the back of his head and looked off to the side. Giving a strain laugh.

"I would love that, but could we possibly make it sometime next week. Maybe Saturday seeing how that's our day off" Amy responded, twiddling her thumbs as she smiled. Acting entirely different then from how she was when I had first met her.

"We do?" Jacob questioned, looking surprised as if this was the first time he was hearing about this. "Why can't we go tonight or tomorrow?" he asked.

"Boss has the new girl and I working late tonight, as for why we can't go tomorrow because I'll be spending that time sleeping" she explained, leaning against the counter while rolling her eyes.

"That sucks" Jacob said, frowning as he nodded his head. The two soon flinched as I coughed into my fist, smiling once I got both of their attention.

"How long have you been standing there?" they both asked, their faces stained red with embarrassment.

"Oh, long enough to witness a new-found love blooming in the air" I chirped out, smiling as Amy buried her face into her arms while Jacob tried to hide his own face with his hands. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

"M-maybe you are, maybe you aren't!" Amy snapped, crossing her arms as she huffed and turned her head away from me as Jacob only laughed.

"Well either way, I think you two would make such a cute couple. Even though I just met you both recently" I cooed, bursting out into a fit of laughter as I saw the expressions of surprise and embarrassment.

"Shut up!" they both snapped.

-Later-

"Now remember, you are to close up at exactly five. Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Taylor questioned as the other employees started flooding out of the store and into the street.

"Yeah, yeah. We understand" Amy said, rolling her eyes as she nodded her head. The blonde stood around for a few minutes, eyes narrowed before she huffed and exited the store as well. Leaving both Amy and I alone. It was silent between the two of us, saved for the sound of the raven-haired woman leaning back in her chair, arms behind her head as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Amy" I started, a bit hesitant to ask the question that had been nagging at my mind since I've heard about it and met Amy.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any particular reason as to why you're so scared about staying late?" I asked, watching from the corner of my eye as her body tensed up and her eyes snapped opened.

"Well you see...um...shit should I even bother trying to tell you?" she quietly asked, turning her head to the side as she looked conflicted. After a few seconds, had passed by I listened as she heaved a long sigh. "Shit. If you honestly want to know, something...something happened and it spooked me" she said, crossing her arms as she tilted her head back and looked up towards the ceiling. Her eyebrows knitted together as her face showed discomfort.

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you or more like I don't want to" Amy admitted, shifting around as she turned her head towards me. All movements stopping as green eyes stared right passed me. Confused, I turned my head to the side to peek back, raising an eyebrow as I saw a familiar mannequin. It just stood there, its body facing towards the two of us while its head was tilted, as if it was curious to know what we were talking about. '_Did someone place it there when no one was looking? Must have been one of the other employees_' I thought. Looking back towards Amy as I chose to ignore the mannequin.

"Well if you won't tell me, I guess I'll just have to work hard to pry the information out of you" I joked, giving a teasing smile when I saw her emerald gaze narrow into a glare.

"Fine, but it's your funeral" Amy said with a huff as she slid down in her chair and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when your done and it's time to go" she grumbled.

"Alright? Hey, wait! What did you mean it was going to be my funeral, it can't be that serious can it?" I asked, only for my shoulders to slump downwards in defeat when I heard Amy's soft snores. "Guess it's just you and me, buddy" I said, turning my attention back towards the mannequin. '_It's going to be a long night_' I thought as a shivered ranked down my spine the longer I looked at the mannequin, it seemed to give off such a strange vibe. "Well better get to work" I mumbled, getting started on counting the money for this week.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Five-

It didn't take me long to get the money counted and for the rest of the remaining hours I was stuck having a one-sided conversation with the mannequin. Not talking about anything interesting, just random facts that I had learned over time and rarely had anyone to share them with. By 4:59am I moved to wake up Amy, stopping in all movement when the feeling of eyes boring into my back could be felt. I whipped my head back around, not seeing anything unusual or out of place, just the mannequin that was still standing there in the same position. "Okay?" I breathed out, confused as I continued with the task at hand.

"What? What is it?" Amy asked, her eyes fluttering open as I shook her shoulder. She yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms upwards before she started to rub at her eyes. Trying to be mindful of her own make-up.

"It's time to go" I said, my voice strained and my body tense. That feeling of being watched still there making it feel even more intense. Amy nodded her head, raising an eyebrow as she peeked behind me. She furrowed her brows and sighed.

"It's still there" I heard her grumble underneath her breath.

"Of course it's still there, why wouldn't it be? None of us got up to move it" I said, raising an eyebrow as I gave her a questioning look before shaking my head and made my way towards the entrance. I stopped and waited by the doors as Amy gathered up her things, her gaze wandering towards the mannequin every now and again as if it would magically walk away if she didn't keep a close eye on it. She shook her head and quickly walked over to me, we both exited the store as I stood around and watched her lock up the place. "Shouldn't we have put the thing back where it belongs?"

"No" Amy said dryly as she stuffed the keys into her bag, mumbling a reminder to herself to return it to Mrs. Taylor tomorrow. "I, uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow than" she said, nodding her head as she gave a wave and slowly turned away from me to walk in the direction of her home.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I mumbled, waving before heading in the direction of my house as well. I started walking in a slow pace, shivering at the feeling of eyes boring into my back, instead of freaking out like last time I decided to look back. Nothing. There was nothing behind me, this caused me to chuckle a bit as I shook my head. But, even with this reassurance I still found myself walking quickly down the sidewalk, picking up speed every time I passed an alleyway. By the time I got home, I wasn't paying attention and ended up ramming into the front door.

"Ow!" I hissed at the jolt of pain that went up my nose. "That fucking hurt" I growled as I brought up one of my hands and lightly touched my nose, wincing at the jolt of pain but sighing in relief when I felt no blood and could still breath easily through it. Reaching for the doorknob, I wanted to groan in irritation at finding it lock meaning mom had forgotten to leave it unlock before she headed off to bed. Retrieving the spare key from its hidden spot outside I unlocked the door and put it back. Entering the house, I was mindful to shut the door quietly and lock it tightly, not bothering to turn on the lights as I started to navigate my way through the dark house.

It seems as if today the universe decided it wanted to hate me as I ended up running into the wall three times, tripped over five random objects, and smashed my knee against the edge of the coffee table. I had to bite my lip and clenched my hands as I tried to stay silent, when I finally reached the stairs I gave a sigh of relief and started making my way up them. Just as I reached the top, I felt the tip of my shoe catch on the last step and send my body falling forward before I landed on the ground with a loud crash. I laid there for a minute, before looking up as the hallway light switch was flipped on. At the end of the hallway, near the light switch mom stood there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Mind telling me why you're on the floor?"

"Oh, you know, I just noticed how lonely the floor seemed to be and decided to give it a hug" I said, pushing myself to sit up before standing.

"At almost six in the morning?" she questioned.

"Yep" I said, nodding my head. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go get some sleep before I'll need to wake up once again to return to that hell-I mean work."

"Alright, goodnight" mom said as she gave a short wave before flipping off the hallway light and reentering her and dad's bedroom while I disappeared into my own room. Grunting a small 'goodnight' right back at her, I shut my bedroom door and stripped off my work clothes. Moving over to my dresser as I lazily pulled out some pajamas, got dressed, then crawled into bed where I passed out.

-Everyone's P.O.V-

It was quiet as the only sounds in the room was the soft snores that came from Crystal's sleeping form. The moonlight that seemed to flutter into the room through the window showed nothing out of the ordinary. Well almost nothing. In the blink of an eye a tall figure appeared in the room, their body hovering near the bed as they looked down at the sleeping dyed blue haired girl. Their hand hesitantly reaching out towards her before resting against the top of her head, their fingers running down the short locks that felt like silk to the figure. A shudder ranked through their body as they almost melted at being this close to her.

'_Such beauty, I can't wait for it to be all mine_' they thought, heaving a sigh as they got lost in their thoughts before disappearing within a blink of an eye. Leaving no traces behind that would have proven they had ever been in the room.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Six-

-Crystal's P.O.V-

After waking up and preparing for the day, I didn't waste any time in leaving for work. Saying bye to my parents and walking out the door. By the time, I got there, I couldn't help but notice the cop car sitting out front. It was empty. With a raised eyebrow, I kept my gaze on it for a few minutes before shaking my head and entering the building. "Oh, Crystal, would you mind coming here for a second?" I heard Mrs. Taylor call out.

I whirled my head around in the direction her voice was coming from. The blonde-haired woman stood there, motioning me over towards her and two police officers who stared me down. Their gazes hard as stone and judgmental as they watched my every move. As if I was going to attack the minute I noticed them. I hesitate for a moment before walking over to the three, standing nervously beside Mrs. Taylor as she rested one of her hands on my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

Had she told on me? Ratted me out for accidentally destroying her store? Was the work I've been doing these past couple of days not enough? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt another tight squeeze on my shoulder while Mrs. Taylor cleared her throat. "Crystal, these nice young men would like to ask you some questions" she said, smiling widely.

Though it looked strained as if she was agitated by something. It was also then that I noticed how...messy her appearance appeared to be. Her hair was a tangled mess of knots and her makeup looked as if it had been applied sloppily and half-assed. "Ask me what?" I asked, looking between her and the two police officers. The first one cleared his throat as the second one pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Well your boss here informed us that you and another young lady were working late here last night, is that correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, that is correct" I said, nodding my head. A knot forming in my stomach as I started feeling nervous under the man's intense gaze.

"If that's so, did you notice anything strange last night? Like an unwanted visitor?" the officer asked. I furrowed my brows in thought before shaking my head.

"No, sir. It was just Amy and I the whole night, no one came in during that time and we did make sure to lock the main entrance when we left. If you don't mind, why are asking?"

"We received a call this morning from Mrs. Taylor that an expensive dress along with some jewelry was stolen late last night" the second officer piped up as he finished scribbling down something in the notepad.

"How would she have noticed that so quickly with how many items are in this store?" I asked under my breath, more to myself than to anyone else. Though it seems Mrs. Taylor heard me.

"I have a few employees that go around the store the minute it opens to check on things and the dress that was stolen was removed from one of the mannequins along with the jewelry that went with it so obviously, it was the first thing they noticed was missing" the blonde explained, her eyes narrowed as she glared down at me. It was obvious she didn't want to have to explain the situation herself. I nodded my head, turning my attention back to the officer whose gaze was no longer on me, but was looking at something behind Mrs. Taylor and I.

"Ma'am, is it natural for one of your mannequins to be placed out in the open like that?"

"What?" Mrs. Taylor asked, blinking her eyes before furrowing her brows in confusion as she looked behind her. Seemingly growing even more confused, curious I looked back as well. It was the same mannequin that seemed to have been popping up everywhere I went since I started working here. But, strangely enough, it seemed to be back in its original clothing before Jacob had asked me to change it the day I had first started working here. Did he change it back into its original outfit or did someone else do that?

"That's strange, what's he doing all the way over here? He should be back over in the men's section" I heard Mrs. Taylor whisper to herself.

"Oh, that mannequin, it seems someone has taken a liking to moving it around" I piped up, catching her's and the two men attention.

"Is that so? I might have to have a staff meeting then to make sure it's not one of the employees" Mrs. Taylor commented while the two officers looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"So, you say that no one had come in while the both you and this other woman where here last night. If that's the case then it seems the intruder would have to have broken in sometime after you both had left" the second officer said, going back to the topic at hand.

"Isn't there any security cameras in the store?"

"Yes, but it seems that all surveillance footage that was recorded yesterday appeared to be corrupted" the first officer said, his voice sounding less intimidating and more confused as if he wasn't sure what he had said. "We're not sure how and when looking back at other recorded footage we found that plenty other footage seemed to have a heavy amount of distortion to both visual and audio aspects" he explained, more to himself than to me.

"Oh" I said, not really knowing what to say as I nodded my head. "If that's the case then I apologize for not being of any great help" I apologized.

"It's quite alright, now if you'll excuse us. We wish to speak to Mrs. Taylor some more, privately" he said. Taking the hint, I nodded my head and walked off to go find Jacob or Amy or even the two of them together would be great. When I did find them, I discovered that they were too busy flirting with one another and found it would be awkward to try and barge in on their moment. '_Maybe I can go find that mannequin and hang out with it_' I thought jokingly before sighing and wandering off somewhere else in the store.

-Later-

"You know, you're not much of a talker" I said, chuckling at the small joke I had made as I sat beside the mannequin. Someone had placed it back in its original spot and now here I was. Pathetically sitting on the stand between this mannequin and another one, talking to it. I sucked in a deep breath, closed my eyes and covered my face. Hoping that when I wandered back over towards the front area, Amy and Jacob would be done flirting.

My eyes snapped opened when I heard movement beside me. Removing my hands from my face I looked to the side. Only to flinch and draw my body away when I noticed just how close the mannequin had gotten. Its body was leaning down towards me with its hands on its hips and its faceless face staring into my own at eye level. It creeped me out a little.

"Who the fuck keeps doing this?" I hissed out as my eyes started to scan the area around me, spotting only a few shoppers who didn't even bother giving me a passing glance. "Whoever they are they must be fast" I breathed out as I stood up and started to make my way towards the front, perhaps Jacob and Amy were finished flirting with one another for now. Taking a quick glance backwards I found the mannequin in a different spot and position as well, as if it was 'following' me. "Okay, they're really fast" I said, furrowing my brows as I faced forward and picked up my speed.

-Everyone's P.O.V-

He felt confused, not understanding the dyed blue haired girl's behavior. Why was she running? Did she have a reason to run? Not that he knew of. Perhaps she needed to get somewhere quickly, but that seemed unlikely due to her dislike of this building.

It couldn't be that she feared him. No, that was such a foolish thought. She had no reason to fear him because she wasn't a victim of his. No, she was far to interesting and beautiful to really be a victim, she was much more to him. All he needed was for her to understand that.

-Crystal's P.O.V-

I slowed down as I walked the rest of the way to the cash register, breathing heavily as I came to a stop and leaned against the counter. I could hear my own heart beating inside my ears. "You alright?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow as she peeked up from her magazine. Seeming to be the only one there, meaning Jacob must have left at some point.

"Yeah, just peachy" I panted out sarcastically as I dared to glance backwards, a loud sigh of relief escaping my lips when I didn't see that mannequin anywhere. Maybe they finally decided to stop.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Chapter 7

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Seven-

"You sure about that?" Amy asked, unconvinced as she closed her magazine and set it off to the side. Directing all her attention towards me.

"No" I sighed. "It's nothing serious, I'm just a bit...nervous" I hesitantly responded as I looked around.

"Nervous about what?"

"About that fucking mannequin, I don't know who's doing it or who has the time to do such a thing but someone keeps moving it! It's starting to creep me out!" I huffed out as I rubbed at my face.

"You mean the mannequin back there?" she asked.

"Wha-dammit!" I exclaimed as I peered backwards again and caught sight of the mannequin. "I thought they had given up for today" I muttered as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What if no one's moving it at all?" I flinched when I heard Jacob whisper that in my ear. Jumping away from him I whipped my head to the side to glare at him as he just casually leaned against the counter.

"And exactly what do you mean by that?" I inquired as I raised an eyebrow and leaned closer towards him. Amy hummed as she rested her head against the palm of her hand as she looked at the raven-haired man.

"Well you see, there's this story going around. It might sound crazy, but a lot of other employees seemed to believe in it" Jacob explained. "Now, I won't go into full detail because fuck that, but the story basically revolves around that mannequin and how it's actually alive" he started. "They say it just randomly appeared one day, not even Mrs. Taylor knows where it had come from which is quite surprising seeing how she buys all the necessities for the store."

"Pfft! Do you honestly expect me to believe something as crazy as that? Hell, Justin Bieber is far more frightening than that story" I scoffed.

"Well then, you didn't have to go that far" Jacob muttered as he crossed his arms. "Then how do you explain the fact that Mrs. Taylor doesn't even know where the thing came from?"

"Simple, she just forgot. The thing looks exactly like all the other mannequins, so it makes sense that she'd get confused and forget that she might have purchased an extra one" I explained.

"Though that does sound logical, haven't you noticed that the clothes it normally wears can't be found anywhere else in the store?" Amy piped up. "I've heard the stories as well, Crystal and though they may sound silly everyone in this store can't deny that there's something wrong with that mannequin."

"Not you to" I mumbled.

"Some say it's haunted and some say its possessed, it's actually the reason the store moved to this town" she explained.

"Really now? A single mannequin caused this entire store to migrate all the way over here" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"A few incidents occurred back at the town this store had originally opened up in and these weren't your typical broken bones or destroyed clothing incidents. These were the life-threatening kind of incidents that no one in the store could really explain and they usually would always happen when that mannequin was in the vicinity. People started becoming too afraid to enter the store, claiming it was cursed, this of course brought Mrs. Taylor on the verge of bankruptcy. Employees were quitting left and right while less and less people dared to enter the store that she just ended up packing everything and located the store here. Were no one's heard of the supposedly cursed mannequin" Amy explained.

"The only people who know these are us original employees that have stuck with Mrs. Taylor this whole time" she added.

"If that's true than why didn't you just quit and get a new job after the store had moved? I don't see why someone would move just to keep some dumb job at a clothing store" I said.

"I moved because I had originally planned to move down here, it was just my luck the job was coming along with me" Jacob said.

"I moved because I didn't want to look for another job, this one was a hassle to get and I wasn't going to just let it go. Especially considering how simple it is" Amy answered.

"What about your guys' family?"

"Don't have any, was an orphan" Jacob answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"My family and I aren't on good terms at the current moment" Amy muttered, flipping her magazine book back open.

"Oh..." I muttered.

-Later-

"Bye, Crystal, see you tomorrow" Amy waved as she and Jacob walked off.

"Bye" I waved back at the two retreating forms before turning my back to them and started to walk in the direction of my home. My eyes were shut as I hummed, feeling relaxed this time as I walked home. Well I was until I was rudely interrupted. A loud yelp ripped through my throat as my arm was roughly grabbed and I was pulled into an alleyway I was passing by. My back soon slammed into the brick wall, pain shooting through the back of my head as it bounced off the wall.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing" my nosed scrunched up to the retched smell of alcohol that came from the breathy air that was blown onto my face.

"Back off, creep" I hissed as I raised my hands and pressed them against the stranger's chest. Looking straight into his blood-shot eyes that were glazed over with lust. I pushed with all of my strength, but it didn't seem to do much. As the man only grabbed my wrist and pinned my hands above my head, his lips sloppily attacking the flesh of my neck. "I said back off!" I snapped in disgust.

"No!" he growled back as he pulled back lightly and breathed heavily against my flesh, causing a shiver to rank up my spin.

"Get off!" I smashed my knee into his crotch as I screamed this.

"Oof!" he cried out in pain as his hands let go of my wrist so he could grab at his manhood. I took this moment to try and run out of the alleyway.

"You little bitch!" he grunted out as he grabbed my ankle before I could get far and yanked me onto the ground. My jaw rattled as it made contact with the rough ground before I was flipped onto my back and the drunk crawled on top of me. "That was a big mistake there, girly" the man growled angrily as he glared down at me. A twisted grin forming on his lips as one of his hands slowly started to inch its way up my shirt while the other one roughly grabbed my throat.

"S-stop!" I sputtered out, clawing at his hand that had a tight grip on my neck while bucking my body around. Strangled screams started to push past my lips followed by harsh coughs that were slowing becoming weaker by the minute. It was pointless, no one was out this time of night. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as I shut them tightly, wishing for this all to end quickly.

"I believe you should let go of my property" a new voice growled as the pressure of the man on top of me disappeared. I peaked an eye open, watching as the man's face morphed into a look of horror while he desperately tried to find something to cling onto as he was picked up. I didn't think I'd want to meet this savior of mine as I scampered up and ran out of the alleyway. Leaving behind the drunken man's painful screams. Making it to my house, I was quick in unlocking the door and rushing inside only to slam it hard enough to cause a few portraits to rattle on the walls.

My breathing was heavy as I leaned against the wooden surface of the door and slid down, curling my body up into a ball as I buried my face into my knees. A choked sob leaving my lips as the weight of what had just happened came crashing down onto me. "Crystal, honey, are you alright?" I heard mom ask as she came down the stairs. I was met with a gasp and rushing footsteps as my head was pulled close to her chest. "Oh my...what happened?!" she asked as she tightly held me close.

I shook my head as I tightly clutched the front of her night gown, crying until my throat felt raw and my mind was fuzzy enough that I had fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	8. Chapter 8

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Eight-

I had woken up to a raging headache the next morning. I groaned as my attention was soon directed towards a knock on my bedroom door before mom decided to peak in. "Crystal, darling, are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so" I muttered as I held my head with one hand. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven o'clock in the evening" she responded as my eyes widened and I quickly sat up. Hissing in pain as my head started to pound from the sudden action.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I exclaimed, standing up and crossing over towards my dresser. "Now I'm going to be late for work!"

"Not exactly" mom said as she walked over to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I called your boss and explained you would be taking the day off today due to some unfortunate events. I may not know all the details but as a mother, I can tell something greatly upset you yesterday night" she explained as a shiver ranked through my body at remembering what had happened last night. I was attacked and then someone savedme...but who? It didn't make sense as my savor seemed to attack from behind my attacker, but I didn't see anyone that had entered the alleyway to sneak by and do such a thing. "Crystal, what exactly did happen last night?"

"I...I was attacked last night" I muttered quietly.

"By who?"

"I don't know, but someone did end up saving me."

"Who?"

"Again, I don't really know. I didn't get a look at them before I rushed home, I was too scared to think clearly" I mumbled as my eyes because downcast.

"Well...without the proper information we can't make a report to the police, unless you think we should" mom sighed as she bit at her thumb.

"No, nothing really happened. The person who saved me got there in time" I shook my head, not sure if I wanted to bring the police into this. I didn't see the man's face and that would have been the most important detail to know so it was pointless to bother them, all that matters is that I'm safe, right?

"If you say so, I'll call you down when dinner's ready" mom said, hesitating to leave the room before she heaved a small sigh and left. Closing the door behind her. Trudging over towards my bed, I flopped down onto it and stared up at my ceiling. Mulling over the events of last night.

_"I believe you should let go of my property."_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I remembered that little detail. Exactly what had that person meant? By the sound of their voice I was certain that I had never met them before in my life and I knew for a fact that I didn't belong to anyone. I hissed as another wave of pain shot through my head. "Fuck!" I whined, pressing the palms of my hands against my skull. '_Perhaps there's some Advil in the medicine cabinet_' I pondered as I pushed myself back and wander out of my room to the bathroom right across from it.

With one single flick of the switch and the small room lit up. I gently shut the bathroom door and checked the medicine cabinet. After taking what I needed and snatching a quick drink from the sink's faucet, I sat up and wiped at my mouth, my body tensing up when I looked into the mirror. It was a strange sight, this was such a small bathroom that I would have felt if someone was behind me. But...that _thing_ shouldn't have been in my house, it should be back at the store.

I was quick to twist my body around, rubbing my eyes as I was only met with empty space and my bathtub. "Perhaps it's just my mind playing tricks on me" I nervously laughed as I quickly left the bathroom and made my way downstairs. A delicious smell assaulting my senses as I walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some help?" I asked my mother who was over by the stove.

"Hm? Oh, no, thank you for asking though" mom said. "Though, you should be up in your room getting as much rest as you can."

"I mean, I've slept the whole day away and I did just take an Advil so I think I'll be fine for the remainder of the day" I said, walking further into the kitchen and leaning against the counter top.

"Well you can go and get a little bit more sleep 'til I call you down for dinner" she responded.

"You sure? I don't want to wake up to you yelling at me for not offering to help while I was up and about" I joked, laughing at the pointed look she gave me. "What if I'm not tired?"

"Then go rest your eyes, isn't that what you kids call that when you're caught sleeping in class?" she questioned, smiling as my face heated up.

"T-that was one time!" I sputtered out. Crossing my arms and grumbling as I looked elsewhere with a huff. "Fine, if you really want to get rid of me that badly then I guess I can go back to my room" I didn't receive a response, only a small smile before I left and descended back up the stairs. But, did I really want to be left alone with my thoughts? They would just go straight back to the incident that took place last night.

Perhaps I could take a small nap, just to keep my mind from wandering too far off. Didn't need to cause myself anymore headaches. Gently shutting my door, I crawled back onto my bed and curled up. Letting my eyes flutter shut I started to relax before they quickly snapped back opened. The sound of something tapping against the glass of my window catches my attention as I look back towards it.

Nothing. There was nothing there, it confused me, but I was quick to brush it off as I yawned. To add onto seeing things I was now hearing things, hopefully a nap would fix this.

-Everyone's P.O.V-

He was quick to appear, peering down at Crystal's sleeping figure, cooing over how adorable she looked. He reached up for the camera dangling from around his neck, lifting it only to stop when she shifted around. Seems she wasn't in a deep sleep like she normally was, should he risk it? He lowered the camera and huffed, getting down onto his knees by the bedside to get a closer look at the dyed blue haired girl's face. Despite the few blemishes here and there he still found her to be alluring, to the rest of the world and her she probably wouldn't be model material.

But, to him she was or to be more exact she was his own personal model. She may not know it, but she was. Releasing a sigh when he heard footsteps walking up the stairs. He stood and disappeared the minute the door started to open. He had reappeared in front of a set of doors that belong to a manor. "I'm home" he boredly called out as he pushed one of the doors opened and entered.

"Trendy!" he flinched, the skin on his blank face wrinkling as if he was frowning once he heard the name being shouted at him. A tall figure slammed into his side as thin arms wrapped tightly around his person and lifted him up.

"Yes, Splendor? What have I told you about calling me that wretched nickname of yours?" he asked. "You may be the youngest of us brothers, but that doesn't excuse your childish act. You are an adult and should act like one" he lectured.

"Sorry, brother" Splendor sheepishly apologized. His hollowed eyes seeming to shining brightly despite the lack of color to them and his similar hallowed smile seemed to widen. His facial features looked more like they had been carved into his flesh. Trender sighed as he gently patted his brother's back to the best of his ability.

"It's quite alright, now if you'll excuse me" he said, motioning to the arms that were tightly holding him up off the ground.

"Oh, right" Splendor muttered, quick in sitting his brother back down. Trender sighed, giving Splendor another pat on the back before walking pass him. As he was passing by the living room, he caught sight of two young teens playing some sort of game. The smiling teen seemed to have been growing increasingly frustrated while the elf gave a smug look. Trender was quick to enter the kitchen just as the smiling teen blew up and tackled the elf to the ground in his frustration.

Once he was inside the kitchen he turned his attention towards a tall, slender male that seemed busy. An apron was wrapped around his waist as tentacles extended out of his back and preformed multiple task as he seemed agitated, despite the lack of a face. "Need help, Slender?" Trender asked as he leaned against the doorway. The faceless man swirled his head towards his brother's direction.

"No" he sternly answered, creases on his face to show that he was frowning. His voice was layered over with static and sounded like a million voices speaking at once. It didn't sound female or male, it just sounded hallow and echoy. "Shouldn't you be hidden away in that store of yours?" he questioned.

"Decided to take the day off."

"Won't they notice?"

"With how many mannequins that store has, I doubt it" Trender waved his hand in a dismissive manner before crossing his arms. "Besides, the only important thing there isn't really there today" he muttered.

"What was that?" Slender questioned.

"Nothing" Trender mumbled as he waved bye to his brother and left the kitchen, ignoring the two fighting teens and descended up the large set of stairs that lead to the upper floors of the manor. He made his way up to the third floor where his and his brothers rooms were located. As he entered his room it seemed to be a bit of a clutter, various pictures were taped onto his wall. Clothes were scattered across the room; a bed was pushed into one corner and a desk was pushed in the other corner. Were a stolen laptop sat on top of it.

It had been given to him as some sort of present last Christmas by one of his older brother's proxies. Though when Slender was around it was rendered useless, he only had time to mess with it when Slender was out or downstairs. He removed the camera from around his neck and sat it beside the laptop as he turned it on. Trender connected his camera to his computer and begin to upload all the picture he had taken onto it. At first it seemed the pictures were of nothing but of nature before slowing changing into pictures taken of Crystal.

Trender felt pleased with himself as he viewed each picture, from ones of her hanging around groups of friends to her sleeping in her room. His chest seemed to swell as he focused on her, she was something he found himself desiring and he couldn't wait to have her all to himself.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	9. Chapter 9

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Nine-

-Crystal's P.O.V-

I blinked my eyes opened and sighed, a day had passed and I was ready to return to work. I was quick to get ready and just as I got downstairs I met mom standing there looking a little nervous. "Are you sure you want to go back to work so soon? I'm sure your boss would understand if you wanted to take another day off" she said, worried.

"I'm certain" I nodded my head. "Nothing major happened and my headache seems to be clearing up" I said, wrapping my arms around her. She was quick to wrap her arms around me and place a loving kiss to the top of my head.

"If you're so sure, but don't hesitate to call your father or I if you wish to come home early or want someone to come pick you up after work" she said as I nodded my head. After giving a quick peck to her cheek and a wave goodbye I was off. As I walked down the sidewalk, my body became more tense the closer I got to that area, the one I was attacked in. Though all that tension seemed to leave my body as I came to a halt to stare at the police cars and police tape that was used to block the entrance of the alleyway.

"Excuse me" I mumbled, wandering over towards two police officers that were quietly speaking to one another.

"Hm? Yes?" the younger of the two hummed as he turned his attention towards me while the other one seemed to wander off somewhere else, probably to speak with the other officers.

"What happened?" I felt curious as to why there were so many cops gathered around this one area. From the corner of my eye I tried to peer down the alleyway, but there were too many cops blocking me from seeing whatever it was they were surrounding. All I could see were the flashes of a camera and blood splatters. Had there been an accident or was it a...murder?

"There seemed to have been a murder, the body was discovered earlier this morning by a young woman walking her dog" the officer explained.

"Was this just recent?" I probed.

"No, signs show that the body has been deceased for a day or two."

"What was the victim's name?"

"Robinson Farewell, do you know him?"

"No" I shook my head, the young officer nodded his head as his eyes wandered elsewhere. He seemed to tense up before quickly coughing into a balled-up fist.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't tell you any more than that, seems I've revealed too much than I needed to" he said, mumbling the last part. "You should be on your way, have a good day."

"Alright, you too" I muttered as I walked pass the man. Continuing my way to work. '_Could it have been..._' I released a loud sigh as my mind started wandering back to two nights ago.

-Later-

I played with a loose strand of thread on the bottom of my work shirt while leaning against the front counter. Ignoring whatever conversation going on between the two coworkers beside me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I was jolted out of my mind as I heard Jacob's voice from beside me. Turning my head towards him and Amy, I saw the worried looks they were giving me.

"I'm fine, I guess" I muttered, shrugging my shoulders as I looked back down.

"You guess?" Amy questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, tell us what's wrong."

"Did...did you guys know that a dead body had been discovered this morning?" I hesitantly asked.

"No" they both shook their heads.

"Well, apparently, some man by the name of Robinson Farewell was discovered dead this morning in an alleyway. I don't know the full details, just what I was able to get from some young officer, I assume he was new with how easily he had given out that information" I said. "Said he was found by some woman walking her dog this morning."

"Robinson Farewell, now why does that name sound familiar" Jacob hummed, crossing his arms as he shut his eyes in thought. "Oh! Yeah, now I remember!" he suddenly exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"Remember what?" I questioned.

"Mr. Farewell was the drunkard that lived in the apartment right across from mine. He would always be out drinking 'til the early hours of the morning, sometimes he'd even bring a woman back with him" Jacob explained. "I didn't think much about it at first, but now that I do, I did find it kind of strange how quiet he had recently been. Guess I know why now."

"Perhaps he messed with the wrong person why he was out drinking if he was discovered this morning dead" Amy said, lightly messing with one of the pages of her magazine.

"So, you say he lived right across from you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he always brought the loudest women back home with him. Everyone in the apartment complex constantly complained about him, I don't think he was liked that much" Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't mind him that much, we spoke once or twice. He was always a bit rude and his humor was a bit dry as well...guess people won't be complaining about him anymore now" he joked, before sighing. "I don't know much about him, the only things I know is what I have heard from longtime residents over at the apartments."

"What would they say?"

"Well a lot of them liked to mention his trouble with the police. The first time it had been because of indecent exposure along with urinating out in public, the second time was for drunk driving and almost hitting a biker. But...people like to mention the third time he ran into trouble with the police" Jacob said, looking uncomfortable. "Apparently, he had tried to rape a young woman, though these were only things I had heard perhaps they're true or just people saying things about an older man they detested."

"He...he attempted to rape someone?" I swallowed thickly, so, it seems that man could have been my attacker.

"Disgusting" Amy scoffed as she scrunched up her nose. "He deserved to die" she muttered.

"Yeah, it is disgusting, but don't you think that's a bit harsh? I'm all for punishing rapist, but that doesn't justify the person that kills them. They're no better than the rapist themselves" Jacob scratched the back of his head. "Perhaps something happened in Mr. Farewell's life that caused him to become the way he is."

"Or maybe he was just a horrible person by nature, are you trying to defend him?" Amy frowned.

"What! No, I'm not trying to defend him, I'm just saying" Jacob defended. I blocked the two out as they started to bicker with one another. That man had attacked me two nights ago, and the officer said his body looked as if it had been dead for at least two days. Does that mean my savior was the one to kill him? Were the screams I heard the one of a man being slaughter and not the screams of someone being beaten up?

I heaved a sigh, not really knowing what to think of all this.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	10. Chapter 10

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Ten-

I could only think of all the things that happened two nights ago, questioning every little thing I could remember. My shoulders tensed up as I lowered the shirt I had been folding so I could set it on top of the pile on the shelf. I looked behind me and wasn't too surprised to find that mannequin there. It was only standing a few feet away from me. "Oh, it's just you" I deadpanned, turning my attention back towards my work. Once I was finished, I turned around, only to jump back.

My hands flying up to clutch at my fast beating heart as I stared at the mannequin that was now closer. It was now trespassing on my personal space. "Shit!" I cursed as I side stepped pass the mannequin and made my way back to the front of the store. I had no idea where Jacob was now, perhaps Amy could tell me where he was. Just as I was about to call out Amy's name when I got closer to the cash register, I stopped when I saw that she was with a customer.

Though, she looked displeased as she glared at the tall, pale man that was leaning over the counter, holding out what appeared to be a purple rose out towards the young woman. His appearance was strange, a long black trench coat, black fedora that was pushed down low enough to cover his eyes. The smirk on his face caused a shiver to rank up my spine, it felt unnerving to look at it. I slowly walked towards the two. "For the last time, I'm not interested!" I heard Amy sneer.

"Oh, come now. Just taking one single rose isn't going to do you much harm" a voice that was pleasing to the ears came from the man. It did seem to match his appearance.

"Excuse me" I cut in the minute I saw Amy's fist balling up. Didn't need her getting in trouble with the boss.

"Thank God" Amy sighed in relief as her body relaxed the minute she saw me step into the picture. Though her glare didn't lighten up. "This asshole's been bothering me all morning" she jabbed her thumb towards the tall man. Causing his smirk to turn into a frown.

"Well that wasn't very nice, sweet cheeks. How about you, would you care to take a rose?" the man asked, turning his attention towards me. His smirk coming back full force just as quickly as it had disappeared. He put away the purple rose and was quick to produce a blue rose before bending down so he was face to face with me. I raised an eyebrow, why hadn't he just given me the rose he had been currently holding?

"Uh, no thank you" I nervously responded as I politely declined him.

"Are you-"

"Hey! You already heard her answer, so there's no point in pestering her. If you're not going to buy anything then leave" Amy interrupted as she pointed towards the entrance. The man's frown returned, but this time it felt different. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, he stopped, his attention now drawn behind me.

"Sir?" I questioned, peering behind myself as well to find that mannequin again. Looking back at the man, he stuffed the rose he was holding in his trench coat and buried his hands into his pockets. Grumbling something before turning to leave the store.

"That was strange" Amy raised an eyebrow as she watched the man leave. Now confused by the man's sudden change in mood. "Had I caused that?"

"I don't think so" I responded. '_Had it been because of that mannequin that he left?_' I questioned, looking back at it before turning my attention back towards Amy who was still looking at the entrance. "Who was that guy?" I asked.

"I don't know that was my first time seeing him, don't you know him?" she asked.

"Amy, I didn't even know who that Mr. Farewell guy was. How do you expect me to know everyone in this town? I don't spend my free time getting to know the people who live here" I responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point."

"So, have you and Jacob stop arguing for the day?" I asked.

"Hm, yes and no" she responded as I raised an eyebrow. "We decided to put it off to the side and pick it back up sometime later, I mean I'm still mad at him. But, not mad enough to start accepting roses from random guys" she explained.

"That's kind of strange, I've never known any guy who just carry different colored roses. Was also strange that he was able to just magically produce a rose that was my favorite color" I said, leaning back against the counter.

"It was kind of suspicious that he just walked up to the cash register the minute he entered and pulled out a rose. Where was he even keeping that thing? It looked to be in perfect condition" Amy said. "Do you think we'll see him again?"

"Hopefully not, but we probably will" I responded, pushing away from the counter. "Anyways, mind telling me where Jacob is? I believe I have to help him with something."

"You believe?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Not a word! Not my fault I'm not good at remembering all the assignments Mrs. Taylor assigns me" I muttered as my cheeks heated up.

"Hm, if I have to guess, I believe he's in the Employees Only room" she hummed.

"Why would he be in there?"

"Probably on his lunch break, pouting or being lazy. One of the other" she shrugged her shoulders. "You won't know 'til you go and look."

"You're right, thanks, I'll see you around" I waved bye to the raven-haired woman as I walked off.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	11. Chapter 11

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Eleven-

Right as I reached the Employees Only room, I stopped just as I rested the palm of my hand on the door. A loud crash followed by an even louder 'fuck' came from the other side causing me to wince. Slowly pushing the door opened I peeked inside, Jacob was just standing in the middle of the room with a scowl on his face. On the floor in front of him was a plastic container with all its contents spilled out all over the floor. "Uh, you okay there? What happened?" I asked, fully entering the room as the older male turned his glare on me.

"No, I dropped my damn food!" he snapped before heaving a loud sigh. "Can you just get the mop from the closet?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I nodded my head as I crossed the room to the closet. "Just wanted to have a peaceful lunch break, but no, the universe decided that it had to hate me today" I heard him mutter under his breath causing me to snort.

"I didn't know we could have lunch breaks" I said, grabbing the mop and bucket from the closest.

"Well you did destroy the store when you first came here, I don't blame Mrs. Taylor wanting to punish you in some way. Though, I would have thought you'd be smart enough to know you could have lunch breaks since you work almost all day. Do you just not eat all day?" Jacob asked, giving me a small 'thank you' as I handed him the cleaning supplies.

"No, Amy sometimes shares some of the food she brings. She doesn't seem to go off and have lunch breaks" I responded.

"That's because Amy has her lunch breaks out in the open, she doesn't like moving around a lot. Why do you think she works cash register?" the raven-haired man questioned.

"Makes sense."

"You don't have to stay in here, go wait outside until I'm finished" he waved me off. Nodding my head, I slipped out of the Employees Only room and left the male by himself. Stepping back out into the store, I felt something was off. Looking around I noticed that that mannequin wasn't anywhere to be seen. Looking all around me, I jumped when the door beside me swung open and Jacob walked out.

"Looks like I'm starving for the rest of today" he muttered, a sour expression on his face before turning to face me. "Is there a reason you came to the Employees Only room? You're normally doing something around the time I normally I have my lunch break" he said.

"Well, I think Mrs. Taylor told me that I had to help you with something today" I responded, scratching the back of my head as the raven-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I remember her mentioning something like that. Well, since I lost my lunch for today, let's just get straight to work" he stretched his arms upwards and started to walk off. With me following close behind.

-Later-

Once work was done for the day and I had changed into my normal clothes along with saying my goodbyes to Amy and Jacob, I left. After a while of walking, my body grew tense as my ears twitched at the sound of soft footsteps following close behind. I came to a complete stop a few minutes later causing the footsteps to stop as well. My body was starting to shake like a leaf as I ponder if I should run or look behind me. It would be embarrassing to run if there was nothing there, but stupid to look if something was there.

Swallowing thickly, I took the chance and peeked behind me, seeing nothing but an empty sidewalk along with the soft glows of the street lamps piercing through the darkness. "Must have just been my imagination" I laughed nervously as I looked forward, only to jump back screaming. Grabbing my chest, I panted heavily as I stared at the tall, familiar looking man that stood in front of me. His body bent down so his face was close to my own when I looked forward.

"Hello, darling" he purred, causing me to shiver in disgust.

"Uh, hi?" I responded, looking anywhere but at the man's face. "Is there a reason why you decided to almost give me a heart attack?"

"I was just out on a stroll when I noticed that a pretty little lady was walking all by herself. It's quite dangerous for a woman to be wandering around in the dark all alone, there's creeps lurking about at this hour" he responded, only semi answering the question I had asked.

"That doesn't really explain why you tried to give me a heart attack" I said.

"Can't a guy have a little fun?" he asked, standing up to his full height and towering over me.

"I guess" I muttered. "Though I can take care of myself so you don't have any reason to worry" I said, slipping pass him and continued to walk.

"You sure? I wouldn't mind walking you home" he said, catching up to me with ease. The smile on his face didn't seem to falter this time when I had refused him. It now seemed like it was glued onto his face, as if he couldn't get rid of it even if he wanted to. "I won't try anything if you're worried about that."

"I don't know, after that incident with my friend, I'm not sure" I mumbled as I continued to stare forward.

"Incident? All I offered her was a rose, it wasn't like I was trying to drug her or anything" he defended, his smile seeming to widen. "If you're so afraid then I promise I won't lay a hand on that pretty little head of yours and I'm a man that keeps his promises. So, what do you say? Want me to walk you home?" he asked. Thanks to that hat of his I couldn't see his eyes or tell if he was lying. Sure, that smile of his made me uncomfortable, but as far as I could tell that little feature was a part of him so it couldn't tell me much.

Either way, no matter what I choose I wouldn't feel relax. Letting him walk me home could prove to be a mistake, but walking alone could have me risking the events of last time happening again. Could I handle going through something like that again? I bit my lower lip as I thought over every little scenario and none of them looked good. Finally, I released a heavy sigh as I came to a decision, not too pleased with it.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	12. Chapter 12

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Twelve-

"I guess I could let you walk me home" I nodded my head, watching as his smile formed into a smirk. "But" I quickly added, finally watching as his lips twitched downwards after hearing that word.

"But, what?" he asked.

"But, you can only walk me halfway. I get to walk the rest of the way by myself" I said, stressing the last part. The man grew silent after that, just staring down at me before his smile came back full force. Being this close to him once again, it looked as if his teeth were the same as a shark's teeth. Sharp and looked as if they were ready to just rip into someone's flesh.

"Sure thing, doll face" he agreed, causing another shiver of disgust to rank up my spine.

"Stop with the nicknames! The name's Crystal" I huffed, glaring at the man before I started to walk again. He had no trouble keeping up with me due to how long his legs were, sometimes getting a bit farther ahead than me by accident. "So, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" I asked, breaking the silence between the two of us.

"You could say that, I live on the outskirts of this town with my brothers. Come by here once and awhile to do a few things" the man responded. I furrowed my brows together in confusion. The outskirts of the town? The whole place was surrounded by a forest. Why would someone wish to live all the way out there? Are him and his brothers not that social?

Looking at the man from the corner of my eye, I didn't peg him as someone that wasn't very social. In fact, he looked like someone who would socialize with everyone he came in to contact with and not the innocent kind of socialization. "Okay. Oh, I forgot to ask, but what is your name?" I inquired, cheeks becoming flushed with embarrassment at forgetting to ask the most important question first.

"Offender" he smirked as I suddenly put some distance between the two of us.

"Wow, that name totally reassures me I made the right choice in letting you walk me halfway home" I sarcastically responded earning a laugh. "You know, on second thought, I think I'll just walk the rest of the way home alone. But, thanks for walking me this far" I quickly said, picking up speed before giving a nervous laugh as the man grabbed my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks.

"There's no need to worry, I promised not to do anything, didn't I?" Offender chuckled as he yanked me back to his side and gave my back a rough pat before he started to walk.

"Yeah, you sure did" I mumbled as I hesitantly followed. Keeping some distance between the two of us. I was tensed and uncomfortable, regretting my decision for letting him walk with me. Perhaps I would have been better just walking home alone even if I were to risk the same events from a couple of nights ago, happening again. But, now that I thought about it there would have been a slim chance of something like that happening again.

When the two of us finally did reach the halfway point, he stopped as I continued walking forward. "Um, thanks for walking with me. Have a good rest of the night" I called back to him.

"You too, doll face" I halted and was quick to turn around to snap at him. Only to be taken aback when I found that he was no longer behind me. '_Eh? He can't be that fast, can he?_' I questioned as I looked left and right for any signs as to where he had disappeared off to so quickly.

"What the hell is he, Sonic the Hedgehog?" I grumbled as I gave one last look around me before turning around and continued home. It didn't take long to get home and make my way inside, both my parents were already asleep as I silently made my way upstairs and prepared myself for bed. Quick to curl up under the covers and fall asleep.

-Everyone's P.O.V-  
-Trender-

Trender tapped his foot against the wooden floorboards, his blank face scrunching up around where the eyes should have been, looking as if he was glaring at the front doors. The minute the doors opened and Offender entered, he was quick to stop him. His arms were crossed over his chest as Offender looked down at him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Care to explain what you were doing, walking with her?" Trender hissed. His blood starting to boil as Offender's lips twitched upwards into a wide smile.

"What? Can't I get to know the girl that's got my bro all worked up constantly?" Offender asked.

"No, you can't" Trender bluntly responded. "You are to stay away from her and away from the store, especially after that little incident you decided to pull earlier today" he sneered, causing his brother's smile to suddenly fall.

"Hey now, I didn't know the bitch was the one you were obsessing over! No need to get all bitchy on me!" Offender snapped before grunting as Trender smashed him into the wall and tightly clutched the front of his trench coat.

"Don't call her that!" he snapped, Offender frowned before scoffing as he pushed his brother off and walked pass him.

"Whatever" he grumbled, burying his hands into his trench coat's pockets and made his way upstairs. Trender's breathing was heavy as creases appeared on his face showing he was glaring venomously at his brother. Taking in a deep breath he heaved a sigh before disappearing in the blink of an eye. The only thing on his mind was his angel.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	13. Chapter 13

All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
All OCs belong to me.

A/N: I'd advise you go back and reread all the others chapters. Due to not being pleased with how this story looks I decided to rewrite it. Don't worry it's still the same plot line and all. I just decided to fix up the grammar the best I could, add a few things, and take away a few things. I hope you do like how it looks now, I will also be doing the same thing to my 'My Mate' and 'One Piece (Love Story)' stories. So that'll take sometime.

* * *

-Chapter Thirteen-

-Crystal's P.O.V-

I jolted awake in a cold sweat, my breathing heavy as my eyes darted around my room. It was still dark out and there was barely any light causing me to only see the dark figures of the items in my room. This did little to help calm my fast beating heart. My eyes continued to dart around the room before landing on my bedroom window. The curtains were drawn and allowed me to peer out into the night sky that had bright stars sprinkled all around.

There wasn't anything out there and that seemed to calm me just a little. Just as I was about to drift off once again, my body tensed up at the feeling of a strong arm snaking around my waist as I was pulled back into a chest. My eyes were wide as I dared not look back in fear of seeing what was behind me. Part of me desperately wanted to believe that Kelly had sneaked into my house and decided to crash beside me. Cuddling up close to me while asleep, but there were two things that disproved that line of thinking.

One, she lost the extra key I had given her to my house and two, the arm wrapped around me was too masculine. Should I scream? But, what if that caused the person behind me to react violently. I don't think I'm ready to die now. Perhaps this was just my imagination playing tricks on my mind due to the darkness that surrounded me, but part of me doubted this.

I flinched when I heard a relieved sigh sound out behind me as the intruder seemed to snuggle closer to my body. "Warm" I heard them mumble into my ear. My eyes darted around everywhere, trying to find something that could possibly help me. When I did my heart almost sank. I spotted my phone resting gently on my bedside table, but it was far enough that I would have to shift my body just enough to lean forward and get it.

Did I want to risk moving and waking up whoever was behind me? Perhaps if I was lucky, they would only think I was moving around in my sleep. I slowly wiggled my body, being careful as I moved forward and stretched my arm out 'til my fingertips rested against the wooden surface of my bed side table. '_So far, so good_' I thought as I noticed that the stranger behind me hadn't made any indication that they were waking up. My fingertips slid across the surface of my bedside table as I leaned further ahead.

I almost felt like crying out in joy when I felt my fingertips brush against the edge of my phone, but that joy was short lived as I yelped loudly when my body was yanked backwards. My heart leaped up into my throat as another arm was wrapped around my waist and held me even closer to the body behind me. The person behind me snuggled their face right into the crook of my neck, but the strange thing was...their flesh felt oddly smooth and cold. It felt almost familiar, like that time I had changed that one mannequin. I didn't get to dwell on it for long as the person heaved a sigh.

"I should return home soon before Slender comes looking for me and I rather not deal with the fit he'll pitch if he discovers where I am" the person mumbled as the arms slipped away from me and the bed shifted as the person stood. '_Slender?_' I questioned, what an odd name he just spoke. It made me think back to that silly internet story that had once been popular a few years back. "Goodnight, darling. Sleep well" I shifted uncomfortably once I heard them say that. My ears twitched to a strange sound that caused me to wince before it quickly disappeared, leaving me in pure silence.

After a few moments, I looked back, finding nothing there. I never heard my bedroom door open and I never witness the man crawl out the bedroom window. So, how did he leave? Had it all just been my imagination? The only thing I was sure of now, was that I wasn't getting any more sleep for the rest of the night.

-Everyone's P.O.V-  
-Trender-

When Trender had appeared back home, he had entered the kitchen. There was no point in getting any rest, he was fully awake now after resting so close to his object of obsession. When he had entered the first thing he was greeted to was Slender who was seated in one of the kitchen chairs and was leaning forward on the kitchen table. His blank face staring straight towards his younger brother's similar looking face. They had been the only two in the Slender family to be born without any features, Offender had been lucky enough to have a mouth and Splendor was the only one with a face.

Though it was hollow looking, it was still a face. "Offender told me something interesting during one of his fits of rage" Slender was the first to break their little stare down. "Says you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Trender feign ignorance as he moved around the kitchen.

"Says you found another human to obsess over."

"So?"

"We've discussed this before, you know this never ends well" Slender stated bluntly.

"This is different" Trender defended.

"Different how? To me it seems its falling into that same pattern, every hundred years you find a human to obsess over. You follow them around and when you finally confront them and they reject whatever made up feelings you had thought were real you end up slaughtering them" Slender crossed his arms. "It's quite tiring brother, we are nothing but monsters, demons and whatever other names the humans wish to call us. We do not have feelings."

"You're wrong, these feelings are real" Trender grounded out.

"You keep telling yourself that every time and until I see it, I expect the same results. But, this time I expect them done quicker. Either you get rid of them or I do, I do not need to handle another one of your hissy fits over another human" Slender stood up. "They're far more annoying and even more messier than Splendor's" he grumbled as he teleported out of the room, leaving his brother alone. Trender was silent as he stared down at the glass he was tightly clutching in his hand, not moving.

It wasn't until the glass broke under the pressure he had been putting on it did he finally release a sigh and grumbled to himself. Mimicking his older brother's voice as he set to work in cleaning up the glass shards, not wanting to hear a lecture about that if Slender found them. "I'll show him that this is different from all the other times and I think I know just how" he muttered.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
